<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Стоящие (друзья) соперники by Luchiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985106">Стоящие (друзья) соперники</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana'>Luchiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Overqualified Hands &amp; Pi Figures [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Injury, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cloak of Levitation - Character - Freeform, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stephen &amp; Wong broship, Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, Supreme Snarks, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wong is a low-key Tony fanboi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>После «поражения» Дормамму доктор Стрэндж не знает, что делать дальше. Без своего учителя, в компании одного только Вонга ему предстоит выяснить, какой будет новая жизнь.</p><p>Но прежде, чем он успевает вернуться в Храм, разобраться с происшествием в Гонконге прилетает супергерой, который ненавидит возникающие посреди неба порталы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Overqualified Hands &amp; Pi Figures [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Стоящие (друзья) соперники</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802693">Worthy (friends) opponents</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lantia4ever/pseuds/lantia4ever">lantia4ever</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>По задумке автора события фильма «Доктор Стрэндж» происходят до событий фильма «Первый мститель: Противостояние».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он окидывает взглядом ожившую улицу Гонконга: от разрушений и угрозы апокалипсиса остались лишь воспоминания.</p><p>Во что превратилась его жизнь?</p><p>Несколько месяцев назад Стивен считал, что для него всё кончилось — развеялось с каждым оборотом падающей машины, с каждой неудачной операцией, с каждым содроганием искалеченных рук.</p><p>Затем Древняя швырнула его душу через пару тысяч измерений, и вот он здесь: только что выбрался из Тёмного измерения, тысячи раз умерев и всё же заключив удачную сделку с Дормамму, чтобы защитить Землю от его грязных демонических пальцев.</p><p>Кецилия с зелотами больше нет, Дормамму нет… Древней нет. И его прежней жизни нейрохирурга — нет.</p><p>Теперь он Мастер мистических искусств.</p><p>Или же всё это лишь галлюцинация поражённого алкоголем и наркотиками сознания, а на самом деле он лежит на полу своей нью-йоркской квартиры, по-прежнему сломленный и потерявший надежду.</p><p>— Победа, — выдыхает Вонг.</p><p>— Да. Победили, — повторяет Мордо с гораздо меньшим энтузиазмом (не то чтобы Вонг его проявлял). — Я вместе с вами нарушил законы природы.</p><p>Разочарование. Вот что он слышит.</p><p>— Оглянись вокруг. Всё кончено, — пробует уговорить он.</p><p>— Думаешь, за это не придётся платить, Стрэндж? Это преступление. Мы преступники — такие же, как она. Ничто. Не проходит. Даром. Увидите, — шипит Мордо. — Будет расплата. А у меня отныне своя дорога, — добавляет он с решимостью во взгляде, прежде чем развернуться и исчезнуть в толпе.</p><p>Ещё один учитель его покидает.</p><p>Он бросает взгляд на Вонга, боясь, что тот тоже уйдёт, оставив его в одиночку разбираться с этой… новой жизнью. Однако Вонг лишь пожимает плечами, кивая на Храм.</p><p>— Идём.</p><p>Стивен кивает в ответ и следует за ним, позволяя Плащу попутно стряхнуть пыль с его одежды, прежде чем опуститься на плечи. Его тяжесть успокаивает.</p><p>Они успевают пройти совсем немного, как сквозь уличный гул прорывается жужжащий звук, привлекающий внимание едва ли не всех лавочников, покупателей и прохожих. Он поднимает глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть Железного Человека, зависшего в воздухе над Храмом, недалеко от места, где ещё совсем недавно зиял разрыв Тёмного измерения.</p><p>
  <i>Что за…</i>
</p><p>Ещё немного оглядевшись, тот неторопливо спускается и приземляется перед ними.</p><p>— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, какого чёрта здесь произошло?! — спрашивает оцепеневших горожан искажённый голос; бесстрастный стальной взгляд шлема Железного Человека упирается в него и Вонга. — Вы двое выглядите так, будто… вы что, толкинисты-косплееры?</p><p>Стивен обнаруживает, что его мозг не способен донести до рта ни слова, а потому просто стоит, уставившись на жестянку, заключавшую в себе человека, которого он видел однажды… ну, дважды. Первый раз едва ли считается — он Старка даже не узнал.</p><p>И теперь сам оказался на его месте. Вряд ли он мог винить его за то, что тот не узнал Стивена… в последнее время он сам себя не узнавал. Да и с чего бы Старку помнить кретина-доктора, который так и не перезвонил.</p><p>— Мистер Старк, здесь всё уже в порядке. Смотреть не на что, — отвечает Вонг, отчего Стивен хмуро поворачивается к нему. Он-то ждал, что Вонг примется грубить… как обычно. А то и отправит порталом в Антарктику или ещё куда, но нет. Он <i>вежлив</i>.</p><p>— Я сам это решу, — звучит ответ, и лицевой щиток соскальзывает, открывая скептическое выражение лица Тони Старка. — «Смотреть не на что»… Ещё десять минут назад тут очень даже было на что посмотреть! А теперь — гигантское нечего смотреть… потрудитесь объяснить, мастер Шифу, — обращается он к Вонгу, совершенно игнорируя Стивена.</p><p>Не то чтобы он, временно лишившийся дара речи, был против.</p><p>— Орден мистических искусств решил проблему, мистер Старк. Вы можете возвращаться в Нью-Йорк, — отмахивается Вонг, проявляя наконец грубую сторону своей натуры.</p><p>Хорошо. А то он уже начал было беспокоиться, что Вонг только с ним ведёт себя как засранец. С другой стороны, вряд ли Вонг хотел затевать что-либо со Старком, потому что...</p><p>— Меня не волнует, решил её Орден Феникса или Пожиратели Смерти, лучше объясните, почему в небе посреди Гонконга была огромная дыра, а теперь её нет!</p><p>— Орден <i>мистических</i> искусств, придурок! — включается в разговор Стивен, не давая Старку словесно уничтожить своего нового друга.</p><p>— Ах, прошу прощения, неужели я, чёрт побери, огово… — Старк переводит взгляд на Стивена и замолкает. Мотает головой, быстро оглядывается и немного округляет глаза.</p><p>— Оговорился? Да. В любом случае, как сказал Вонг и как ты сам мог убедиться, смотреть здесь больше не на что, и поэтому нет нужды ни в Мстителях, ни в нас, ни в Пожирателях Смерти.</p><p>Ухмыльнувшись разинувшему рот супергерою и слегка толкнув локтем Вонга, он продолжает путь к Храму.</p><p>Старк, однако, перезагружается так же быстро, как и он сам, и заступает им дорогу, останавливая жестом.</p><p>— Спасибо, что просветил, кретин, но я не с тобой разговаривал. — Он поворачивается к Вонгу, но его взгляд возвращается к Стивену. — Я подозревал, что тебе нравятся извращенные ролевые игры, но этот средневековый наряд всё же немного… неожиданный. Эта накидка что, шевелится? Почему накидка шевелится?</p><p>Плащ крепче обхватывает его плечи, а изгиб воротника Стивен интерпретировал бы как… недовольство. Выразительность, не уступающая Старковской.</p><p>— Это Плащ левитации, а не накидка. И — да, он шевелится и левитирует, как это можно понять из названия. Он наполнен древней магией, которая позво...</p><p>— Да, разумеется. Наслаждайся своим приходом, док. А я уже устал от внезапных дыр в небе, так что кому-то из вас лучше объяснить, какого чёрта здесь недавно произошло. Сейчас же.</p><p>Вместо ответа Вонг обращает на Стивена взгляд, преисполненный изумления:</p><p>— Ты знаком с Тони Старком? Почему это <i>ты</i> знаком с Тони Старком? — прищуривается он. — А с Бейонсе ты тоже знаком?</p><p>— Нет, — закатывает глаза Стивен.</p><p>— Я знаком. На мой сороковой день рождения она выскочила из торта с песней «Crazy in Love», — усмехается Старк, заслужив полный восхищения взгляд Вонга.</p><p>— Быть того не может, — выдыхает тот, и Стивена это начинает утомлять.</p><p>Плащ — как обычно, считывающий его настроение — шлёпает Вонга по руке, вырывая из оцепенения.</p><p>— Ну… э… кхм, — прочистив горло, Вонг принимает свой обычный невозмутимый вид. — Как я и сказал, с проблемой разобрались, мистер Старк. Это всё, что вам нужно знать.</p><p>— Не указывайте мне, что мне знать нужно, а что — нет, Шифу! В последний раз, когда в небе зияла дыра, Нью-Йорк наводнили полчища пришельцев! Не припоминаю, чтобы ваш Орден сумел с ней разобраться <i>тогда</i>. Так что начинайте говорить!</p><p>От голоса Старка, звенящего в ушах, Стивен морщится.</p><p>— А не мог бы ты закончить? — стискивает он зубы. — Твоё раздражающее крещендо не вполне помогает от приступа головной боли, Старк. Я бы предпочёл чашку чая. Вонг? Чаю? Идёмте, — он ведёт обоих к дверям, избегая пытливого Старковского взгляда.</p><p>— Да, удачи в поисках чая, — щурится Старк, оглядывая разгромленное помещение. — Что это, ваш наркопритон?</p><p>— Добро пожаловать в Святая Святых Гонконга, — церемонно произносит Вонг — вот же подлиза — и поднимается по лестнице. — Я принесу чай.</p><p>— Мне не нужно, спасибо, Шифу. Я согласен на двойную порцию информации. Пятница?</p><p>Неожиданно Старк выходит из брони и делает несколько шагов по холлу, прежде чем подойти к Стивену. Его одежда похожа на ту, в которой Стивен впервые увидел его в госпитале — что-то вроде поддоспешника. Только куда целее и без пятен крови.</p><p>— Знаешь, какой сегодня день? — спрашивает он, и у Стивена уходит несколько секунд на то, чтобы понять, почему он это спрашивает. Он смотрит на Старка, ожидая смешка или ухмылочки, но тот выглядит предельно серьёзным. — Имя? Где ты находишься? Хотя постой, твой приятель-ниндзя уже подсказал правильный ответ… неважно. Я бы попросил тебя перечислить шесть знаков числа пи, но кому вообще придёт в голову запоминать такое?</p><p>— Тебе?</p><p>— Я просто называл всякие числа наугад, едва ли ты заметил бы разницу.</p><p>— Э-э-э, нет, не наугад.</p><p>— Именно что наугад. Просто перечислял...</p><p>— Знаки числа пи, в точном порядке, с первого по… сколько ты назвал? Двадцать? И я заметил бы разницу, так что не пытайся меня обмануть, Старк. Я порядком устал за сегодня, так что почему бы нам не пропустить проверку сознания и не перейти прямиком к отчёту о происшедшем, которого ты так жаждешь?</p><p>Серьёзное выражение лица Старка ни на миг не дрогнуло.</p><p>— Что ж, говорят же, что худшие пациенты — сами врачи. Ладно. Так что же произошло, доктор Псих?</p><p>— Группа мятежных магов открыла портал в Тёмное измерение и едва не подала Землю Дормамму на блюдечке. Я остановил их и договорился с Дормамму, чтобы он оставил Землю в покое и больше не возвращался. Этого хватит, чтобы удовлетворить твоё любопытство? Сможешь теперь спокойно спать по ночам? Или подать тебе печатный вариант отчёта, отправить письмом по электронной почте? А как насчёт комикса? Выйдет славно, красочно и очень подробно.</p><p>— Ага, конечно. А как насчёт политически и, что ещё важнее, <i>научно</i> достоверной версии? Ну, знаешь… без магов, других измерений и Оригаму.</p><p>— Дормамму.</p><p>— Твою маму?</p><p>Застонав, Стивен падает на ближайший диванчик.</p><p>— Я рассказал тебе, что произошло. Если не веришь, то это не мои проблемы. До свидания.</p><p>Он прикрывает глаза и выдыхает. Разве человек не заслуживает немного тишины и покоя после спасения мира?</p><p>— По моему опыту, нет.</p><p>Он что, произнёс это вслух? Чудесно. Как будто ему мало разборок с межпространственными демонами, теперь ещё с Тони Старком разбираться.</p><p>— Я понимаю, что ситуации, в корне меняющие жизнь, имеют тенденцию забрасывать человека в самые разные… места. Афганские пещеры, ядерные эксперименты, Мидгард… но Хогвартс? <i>Такое</i> со мной впервые.</p><p>Стивен приоткрывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Старка. В обычное время он с удовольствием ввязался бы в пикировку, чтобы побить Старка в его же игре… но он устал. Так устал.</p><p>Не только от сражения. От всего. Аварии, перевернувшей его жизнь. Предавших его рук. Путешествия в Непал. Тренировок. Магии. Учителей, которые бросают его разбираться со всем в одиночку...</p><p>...Непривычно обеспокоенные глаза Старка смотрят на него без ожидаемого неверия и насмешки.</p><p>— Правда в том, — бормочет он, снова закрыв глаза, — что я маг.</p><p>Старк фыркает, что звучит как сдавленный смешок.</p><p>— А я теперь, значит, Хагрид? Должен ли я сказать тебе: «Ты волшебник, Стрэндж»?</p><p>— Кое-кто уже сказал, и я — <i>маг</i>, не волшебник.</p><p>— Одно и то же.</p><p>— Нет, не одно и то же.</p><p>— А накидка что, типа ковра-самолёта?</p><p>— Это <i>Плащ</i>! Плащ <i>левитации</i>! — продолжает он спорить, хотя больше всего ему хочется уснуть и проспать лет сто, не меньше.</p><p>— Одно и то же.</p><p>— Ты не мог бы просто!.. — он срывается, драматически откидываясь на диванчик. — Заткнуться или уйти? Или всё вместе? Спасибо.</p><p>Наступившая тишина почти убеждает его, что тот правда сделал, как он просил… Если бы.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Старк тихим, успокаивающим голосом, звучащим слишком близко, на вкус Стивена.</p><p>— Нет! Не в порядке! Вся моя жизнь вверх дном! Единственный человек, который мог придать ей смысл, мёртв! Другой — ушёл! И я только что прожил тысячи временных петель, соревнуясь в силе воли с демоном, и умер тысячами разных смертей, пока ему не стало скучно настолько, чтобы позволить мне победить! Так что нет! Я не в порядке! — выплёвывает он слова, будто сгустки яда, прямо в лицо присевшего у дивана Старка.</p><p>Может, ещё не поздно снова открыть тот портал, затеряться в Тёмном измерении и никогда не возвращаться. Что он вообще делает? Что ему <i>дальше</i> делать?!</p><p>— Эй… успокойся, ладно? Чёрт… хреново я умею успокаивать. Вот если бы Брюс был здесь… <i>чёрт</i>, — бормочет Старк, опустив глаза, и только теперь сфокусировав взгляд на его лице, Стивен замечает тёмные круги под глазами и отсутствие привычной улыбочки «на камеру».</p><p>Стивен устал… Он чувствует себя усталым, но чёрт подери, Старк выглядит совершенно <i>вымотанным</i>.</p><p>В последний раз, когда он видел это лицо так близко, Старк был улыбчивым и дерзким, он смеялся, флиртовал и заигрывал… хотя всего несколькими минутами ранее ему целились из пистолета прямо в голову.</p><p>Что бы ни вызвало это совершенно жуткое, загнанное выражение на лице Старка, это точно было что-то очень, очень плохое. Что-то уровня Дормамму, убивающего тебя снова, и снова, и снова. Чёрт, а может, и того хуже.</p><p>Если он чему-нибудь и научился за последний год, так это тому, что боль не повод для соревнования.</p><p>— А <i>ты</i> в порядке? — переадресовывает он вопрос, заставляя Старка снова поднять на него взгляд.</p><p>— Да. Разумеется, — пожимает тот плечами, кивает. — В таком же порядке, как и ты.</p><p>Ожидаемо.</p><p>Вздохнув, Стивен поворачивается на диване, так, чтобы глядеть на потрескавшийся потолок, а не в добрые глаза.</p><p>— Не беспокойся о том, что произошло сегодня. В ближайшее время никакие пришельцы или демоны ни через какие порталы к нам не полезут.</p><p>Старк хмыкает, поднимаясь.</p><p>— В ближайшее время, может, и нет… но когда-нибудь они всё же появятся.</p><p>Звучит ну нисколечки не зловеще. Он изучает взглядом обеспокоенное, задумчивое лицо Старка и гадает, какие же кошмары преследуют его по ночам.</p><p>Плащ, будучи себе на уме, решает украдкой поднять край полы и обвить им безвольно повисшую руку Старка. Чудило.</p><p>Старк вздрагивает, удивлённо распахивая глаза, а затем переводит пристальный взгляд на Стивена.</p><p>— Не смотри так на меня. Он делает, что сам хочет.</p><p>Как бы то ни было, Стивен замечает, как Старк сжимает полу, с любопытством изучая пальцами текстуру ткани. И Плащ ему позволяет.</p><p>Хм.</p><p>— Уверены, что не хотите остаться на чай? — Вонг возникает на лестнице с чайным подносом в руках. — По крайней мере, я надеюсь, что это чай… больше я в буфете ничего не нашёл.</p><p>Старк, отпрянув, выпускает Плащ, и Стивен с места в первом ряду наблюдает разыгрывающуюся на его лице драму «Превращаем затравленность и истощение в парад фальшивых улыбок».</p><p>— Нет, спасибо. После сегодняшнего мне нужно что-нибудь покрепче вашего… травяного настоя. К слову о сегодняшнем, у меня ещё остались вопросы, — он опускает взгляд на Стивена, — которые можно обсудить позже, где-нибудь, где не так пыльно и выбор напитков побольше.</p><p>— Заглядывайте как-нибудь в Святая Святых в Нью-Йорке, мистер Старк.</p><p>Стивен тут же переводит взгляд на Вонга, а брови взлетают вверх:</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Хотите сказать, в Нью-Йорке тоже есть один из этих свят<i>о</i>шных храмов? Боже… Хогвартс повсюду! Ладно. Я загляну. И лучше бы там было, что выпить. Что-то помимо травяного чая.</p><p>— Как Мастер и хранитель Нью-Йоркского храма, я не одобряю, что ты приглашаешь туда первого встречного, Вонг, — шипит Стивен на <i>ухмыляющегося</i> мага.</p><p>А он крупно ошибался в этом парне.</p><p>— Вряд ли Тони Старка можно назвать первым встречным.</p><p>— Вот именно! Я самый непервый встречный в мире. Спасибо за приглашение, Вонг. Рад был познакомиться, — Старк чуть ли не танцует с Вонгом, пожимая тому руки. Затем обращается к нему, забираясь обратно в костюм: — И спасибо <i>тебе</i>, что разобрался с тем демоном, или что там было, доктор Волшебник Стрэндж.</p><p>— Просто «доктор Стрэндж», и я не вол...</p><p>— Приятель, да волшебник из тебя даже более странный, чем доктор, так что даже не пытайся, — подмигивает он, прежде чем полностью скрыться под слоем алого с золотом металла. — Отправь мне адрес этого вашего нью-йоркского притона. У тебя ведь остался мой номер? Конечно, остался.</p><p>И с этими словами он исчезает.</p><p>Стивен откидывает голову обратно на подушки, застонав от нового приступа головной боли. Чай должен помочь.</p><p>— «Почему бы вам не заглянуть в Нью-Йоркский храм, мистер Старк?» «Хотите, я отнесу вас туда, мистер Старк?» «Как насчёт печенья к чаю, мистер Старк...» Почему бы тебе не пригласить его в Камар-Тадж? Ты кто вообще? — он смотрит на Вонга, который снова безмолвно взирает на него.</p><p>— У тебя есть <i>номер телефона Тони Старка</i>?!</p><p>Стивен всплёскивает руками, а затем роняет их себе на живот и вновь закрывает глаза.</p><p>— Ты невыносим. Поставь чай и оставь меня одного, — бросает он самым раздражённым тоном, какой только способен изобразить.</p><p>Звон фарфора на соседнем деревянном столике позволяет предположить, что Вонг так и сделал.</p><p>— Буду наверху. Зови, когда будешь готов вернуться. Или если что-нибудь понадобится, — добавляет тот, и в наступившей тишине раздаётся шипение открывшегося и закрывшегося портала.</p><p>Стивен остаётся в тёмном холле один… но не совсем. То и дело наверху слышны шаги Вонга. Напоминание о том, что он здесь, если понадобится — как и сказал. Рядом Плащ, укутавший его на манер одеяла и успокаивающе гладящий воротником его исцарапанные щёки.</p><p>И ещё есть Старк. В своей… по-старковски непередаваемой манере. Возникающий на его пути в самые неожиданные моменты.</p><p>Что бы там между ними ни наметилось… Стивен предпочёл это проигнорировать. Никогда не брал трубку и не звонил. Никогда не осмеливался думать… надеяться, что это к чему-нибудь бы привело.</p><p>Стивену не нужен достойный соперник. Больше не нужен.</p><p>Теперь он заброшен в неизведанный мир, полный новых обязательств и множества вещей, которые придётся постигать самому, без посторонней помощи.</p><p>Сейчас он согласился бы на друга. Точнее, <i>друзей</i>.</p><p>Без сомнения, это новое слово в его словаре. Но что-то подсказывает ему, что из всех людей Старк понял бы лучше всего, каково это — быть им, таким, как сейчас.</p><p>Пусть и не в том, каково быть Мастером мистических искусств. Но в остальном? Похоже, что у Железного Человека в таких вещах пугающе много опыта.</p><p>Пора возвращаться в Нью-Йорк.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>